Measuring Eternity
by Jubalii
Summary: For humans, eternity has neither a beginning or an end. It takes more than simple measurements of time and space to understand the value of an eternity with someone. The only ones that notice such things are the creatures that hold the power of eternity in their hands.
1. England

The day of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's funeral was appropriately overcast and gray. Over a thousand people tried to cram into the cemetery, everyone eager to pay their last respects to a woman who had touched so many in her life. There were old, retired soldiers who looked as though _their_ time would be next, young recruits with their families, captains, servants, and more government officials than could be counted. They gathered around the raised platform where the priest gave his eulogy, praising the late Ms. Hellsing's Christian works and subtly reminding everyone that death and taxes were the only two constants in life.

Only two of the enormous party didn't gather among the rest, instead standing apart. If one didn't know better, the pair could have been bystanders simply stopping to hear the eulogy and appreciate the crowd. However, the people gathered naturally shied away from the quiet, observant beings that stood under a lone elm tree in the distance, paying their respects in a less obvious way.

If one took the time to look closer, ignoring the instinctive fear that pawed at their insides, they would have realized the people under the tree were nothing special or amazing to look at. A man and a woman; the pair seemed to be together, and yet they spoke not a word nor touched. The woman kept brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes as she watched the crowd with a melancholy look. Her companion wore a blank expression, his stark black garb only accented with a scarlet necktie fashioned in a strange, complicated-looking knot. The differences between the two were dark and light, night and day. The only thing tying them together- besides the mutual creepiness- was their strangely colored eyes. The bright red irises shone brightly against their pale skin and made them seem inhuman.

But no one paid them any attention, or at least tried not to as the priest wrapped up his sermon and the elegant coffin was laid in its final resting place. The humans quickly prayed and ended the ceremony; some ran off immediately while others mulled about and spoke to each other, having no pressing matters to attend to on such a gloomy day. One lone person, a beautiful olive-skinned woman with thick curly hair that spilled down her back, ascended the hill to finally greet the pair that stood apart from the rest.

"Captain Seras, I'm glad you made it after all. If I knew you were coming, I would have stayed behind and let you ride to the cemetery with me; that way you wouldn't have had to walk." The woman smiled friendlily, sneaking a quick glance at the male before moving closer to the blonde subconsciously. Seras gave a quick, short nod before speaking, her hair falling back into her eyes as she stared down at the woman's shiny black flats.

"It's all right. I wouldn't have wanted you to go out of your way, and it's not like I walked here alone. Days like this are nice to me, since I can go outside without having to dress heavy, you know?" she murmured in reply, sounding sad and bored at the same time. The woman's smile froze and she gulped quietly before turning to the man with a determined air.

"Yes, I can see that. How are you, Mr. Alucard?" she said forcedly. The man simply glared at her before stalking down the hill to the now-deserted mound of fresh dirt and flowers. The smile faded from the woman's face and she shivered, rubbing her arms. She looked at Seras and seemed to be lost for words. Finally she cleared her throat. "Well, my son is waiting on me at home, so I'll see you Monday, I suppose. Bye, Captain." She hurriedly made her exit and Seras watched her leave, standing alone for a long moment before walking down to join her companion at the gravestone.

* * *

Seras walked among the stones, looking at the countless names and dates carved into the surfaces. She stopped at three little headstones in a row. Each represented an infant, born and dead on the same day. The three were three years apart, and it was easy to see that they belonged to the same family. Seras felt a pang for the poor mother of the babies. _To try three times in a row, and each child didn't live longer than a day… how horrid. _She sniffed sadly and went back the way she came, where Alucard still stood at the foot of his deceased master's grave. They'd been there for at least a few hours now and the other mourners had all left, but Seras didn't mind. She had eternity where they didn't; time wasn't quite as important to her anymore, and she never felt bad wasting it.

She reached her destination and craned her head to look at her silent master, surprised to see that he was simply _staring_. Usually when he stayed in one place for long, he was lost in thought and his eyes were distant, or he was standing still but looking around at something, or waiting for Seras to catch up to him, her short legs in overdrive. Never did he stand and stare at something just to stare. It was... unnerving.

"Master?" she touched the sleeve of his suit, which she'd never seen him wear before. It was different from the business suit he'd worn to Rio; it seemed more formal and sad, as if it was covered in nothing but bad memories and pain. She felt the same way about her "funeral dress"; it was the only black thing that she owned in her entire wardrobe, so it automatically defaulted to mourning garments whenever someone passed.

"Seras," he responded, acknowledging her presence but nothing more. She was at a loss for what to do next. Usually, her gut-feeling won out in these situations, and right now she felt that she should stay next to the silent man. She turned and stood at his side, her bare arm brushing his sleeve as she also gazed on the script carved into granite. They stood still, rivaling the angelic statues that dotted the landscape in their motionlessness as the wind caught their hair, lifting it up and foretelling of rain. The prediction came true a few moments later, the first sprinkles making patterns in the dirt. Seras tilted her head towards the grassy fields in the distance, hearing the coming downpour. A shadow enveloped her head and she grasped it to see Alucard had draped the jacket to his suit over her hair. "Let us leave," he said finally, turning to walk towards the wrought-iron gate. Seras adjusted the jacket to keep the rain out of her eyes and followed him, her heels already dragging in the newly formed mud.

* * *

He acted more informally than he'd ever been around her during the long years together. Draping a long arm around her shoulders, he held her close as they walked the crowded streets while dodging umbrellas. They weren't headed in the direction of the manor, but Seras hadn't truly expected that anyway. She was more than content to simply walk, allowing him to guide her wherever he wanted. People glanced at them as they went by, peering out from under their flimsy handheld shelters. Seras smiled out from under the jacket, nodding as they passed by and getting only gawky stares in return. Soon, she stopped bothering and pulled herself deeper into the black material. Finally, they stopped beside a tall building and Seras looked up to see it was the terminal that ran to the airport. They stood in line for tickets behind a man in a business suit, talking quietly on the phone while juggling his suitcase and umbrella in his other hand. He dropped the case and fumbled in frustration, prompting Seras to bend down and pick it up, handing it to him with a smile. He nodded in thanks before finally getting his ticket and scurried off. She looked after him curiously as he left while Alucard spoke to the lady behind the counter.

"What is it? Did you know him?" Alucard put his arm back around her shoulders and led her inside the terminal, picking out a secluded bench to sit on. She shook her head, pulling the jacket off and draping it around her shoulders instead. She looked up to see Alucard was already dry, although his short hair was back to its messy appearance instead of the neatly combed mass it had been at the cemetery.

"No… I don't know really. He just seemed to be so busy." She looked out over the crowds that bustled by, eager to board their trains and leave for destinations unknown. "They're all so busy. No, I suppose I've simply slowed down, haven't I." It wasn't a question as much as a statement; a fact that left a strange, unfamiliar hole in her heart.

"It happens. You'll find that the world will leave you behind quickly, Seras." His eyes grew thoughtful. "You lose track of how fast it runs when you stay in one spot too long." He looked down at his lap and grew silent once more. Seras looked over on her shoulder to look at the pristine white glove resting there, wondering how he kept it so clean. It looked wrong, and she realized that it was because the runes were missing. Did they disappear when Sir Integra died? She reached over to grab the hand resting at his side and removed the glove, looking for the first time at his bare hand. She turned over the smooth appendage and studied the marks and faint scars before squeezing it and returning the glove to its proper place.

"Where shall we go?" she asked him curiously, looking out at the trains pulling into the station.

"To my home," he replied, his voice quiet. She looked over to see that he seemed mixed between nostalgic and irritated. "It's been years since I've been there, and if anything my castle will be covered in dust where foolish humans neglect their work." Seras nodded, not really agreeing with him as much as she was just doing it because she could.

"And our coffins?" she felt silly asking; since Pip died, she'd been regularly drinking blood and didn't have to sleep in a coffin anymore if she didn't want to. However, she still felt slightly wary leaving it behind, where curious hands could open and touch and break and… she fought a shiver and leaned in closer to his side.

"Don't worry about them. I will make sure that they get there as soon as I make sure that _you _get there. You're the one I'm worried about. As soon as I turn my back you'll get yourself lost in the woods or fall of a cliff of some sort; I just know it." She huffed and turned her head, not looking at his smug grin.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"No," he conceded, "but you're a silly, distracted little thing who enjoys getting herself into trouble." His eyes grew thoughtful again. "I wonder how they'll react," he added to himself. Seras frowned in confusion.

"They? Are we meeting someone?" He shook his head before looking at the electronic screen and standing. Seras mimicked him and they walked together to a newly arrived train at the end of the platform.

"No, but they'll come anyway. Integra is dead and my power is freed from control. They'll feel it." He looked at her perplexed features. "The others of our kind, that is. The King returns, and they're probably spitting at the mention of my name right now." He helped her up onto the train and they picked a seat in the back. The train filled slowly and it seemed like no time before they were speeding through fields. Seras looked out of the window at the rolling landscape, realizing that she hadn't really _seen_ any of it since she was a human. She felt her master settle beside her and turned her attention back to him.

"Spit, you say," she muttered. "Why would they do that?"

"Because, my naïve little fledgling, since I've been preoccupied in England, they've had free reign. Now their little party is over, and I've got punishments to dole out and rules to reinforce. It's going to be quite glorious." He leaned his head back, a vicious grin twisting his features. "I can hardly wait." Seras pursed her lips and tried to steer the conversation back to nicer things.

"I can't wait either." She looked out of the window again. "I've never left England before, except for going to see Rio de Janiro that one time. Seeing another country will be nice. I don't know any other languages, though."

"You will. Time is an excellent teacher, and you have lots of it. I will help you." Alucard kept his eyes shut, and Seras felt the fogginess of sleep pushing though her growing excitement. She leaned her head against his arm, closing her eyes with the intention of resting until the train stopped. She felt Alucard shift to wrap his arm around hers and moved to allow him room.

"Master?" she voiced once she was back in a comfortable position.

"Hm."

"You're touching me a lot more."

"I'm allowed to now. I no longer have to follow the orders of a dead family." She bit the inside of her cheek at his offhand statement. Even if he hated it, she was still sad over Integra's death. The woman had been her friend, and it hurt that she'd never see her again.

"I'm going to miss her, even if you're not." It wasn't a gesture of defiance, she was just simply putting it out there. She understood his point of view: whether or not he respected or even liked the woman, she was still his oppressor and a daily reminder of his defeat long ago. "But why would she keep you from holding my arm?" Her weariness wasn't letting her think straight, and the answering fatigue from Alucard through their bond didn't help. They were supposed to be asleep right now.

"I'll explain it to you when we arrive on the mainland. Until then, sleep if you wish. I'll wake you when we get to the airport." She hummed in agreement before allowing herself to slip into a quick catnap.

* * *

Alucard watched the landscape pass over his sleeping companion's head as the train barreled towards the airport. She moved against him and sighed softly, and he gently pushed his arm around her and trailed his fingers along her leg. Her quiet slumber eased his own lethargy somewhat, and there were still many things to think about before they reached his castle. He looked down at the top of her hair, admiring her quiet nature. She didn't breathe when she slept, not that she needed to; her body no longer required air and she only breathed when she was awake because, like he, she was simply _used _to the feeling.

He was honestly surprised with her willingness to follow him to another land. He knew that she was fond of his former master, and had only postponed his inevitable trip to allow her to attend the funeral. Not that she knew that, of course. He hadn't wanted to let her know of his plan to leave England, simply because he hadn't known what her reaction would have been. He didn't want to have to force her into going with him, but he wasn't leaving her behind either. Yet, not only had she immediately agreed, she'd also asked him… she wanted to know why he'd been banned from touching her. He wondered how he should phrase it. He had told her that he would explain it to her when they reached Europe's mainland, and he abhorred lies of any kind. He'd have to be true to his word, but how could he voice something like that? He'd never been the most emotional of people, and even his childe thought him to be heartless. Not that he wasn't, of course: his heart was as black as they came. He just felt more than he'd ever let on. Men in this day and age disgusted him, going around with emotions on full display. Why, in his day-he smirked. In his day. He sounded like an old man. Well, he'd just think of that when it came time.

The bell rang and an automated voice warned them to sit, as they were about to brake. He sighed; time to wake the police girl and _try_ to coax her sluggish, undead weight onto the plane. At least this time, he wouldn't have to trick her into being nailed into a coffin.


	2. Romania

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for pointing out my (obvious) error! **QAQ** I want to blame writing on little to no sleep.

* * *

Seras watched through the tiny window at the strange, surreal world just outside the plane's belly. They flew high above the cloud cover, concealing the ground below beneath a thick, fluffy layer of white. The sun, reflected by the clouds, shone as a bright yellow circle against a gorgeous blue sky. Seras was suddenly quite glad of the dark, reflective sunglasses that her master had handed to her when she asked for the window seat. She hadn't thought that the sun would be this bright, yet even with the high-powered sunglasses she still had to squint.

"Close the shade. The sun is in my eyes. Besides, you won't be able to see anything until we get across the ocean," Alucard complained quietly, nudging her in between the ribs as she leaned against the wall in an effort to see the view better. Seras made a face at him but obediently drew the small shade over the square hole and hunkered down in the seat, twiddling her thumbs. There wasn't really anything to do, and Alucard had already told her that they'd be on the plane for at least two and a half hours.

"Master, what are we going to do once we get to Italy?" Seras kicked the empty seat in front of her, looking around at the tacky wallpaper inside the cabin. She'd never flown first-class before, but it wasn't really all it was cracked up to be. Alucard had hypnotized the flight attendant into leaving them alone for the whole flight, and there was no one else in first-class seating on their flight. She didn't even have another living soul to talk to other than the man beside her (if you could call him "living").

"We're going to keep traveling on to Romania, of course." Seras gave him a deadpan look and sighed. She never could tell if he was taking her words at face-value by accident, or just teasing her.

"I _meant_ how are we going to get to Romania? Another plane?" Alucard shook his head and laced his fingers together, mimicking her position in the seat. It was rather strange to see him pulled up with his knees against the seat in front of him; usually he sat so straight and proper, but now he looked like a grasshopper being shoved into a crevice.

"We're taking a bus until we reach the border. Then, I have arranged for a driver for us. We aren't going to be walking the countryside like a bunch of peasants." Seras looked over at him and shifted until she was facing his side.

"What's your country like, Master?" she asked eagerly. She hadn't been lying when she said she was excited. With Sir Integra gone, there wasn't anything holding her to England anymore. Her family was dead, she didn't have any friends, and the only person she ever cared about was sitting next to her. She'd already realized when she was a brand-new fledgling that she would follow her Master to the ends of the Earth, wherever his dark desires took them. Now that it was really happening, she could barely quell her anticipation.

"It's not my country. It is my _land_. When I ruled there, the place named Romania didn't exist. It will never belong to me." He straightened back to his full height, pulling the young woman with him. Seras let out a noise as she plopped back into the seat awkwardly, flailing in her attempt to right herself. "However, the land and the people within; they are mine and always will be." He turned to her and gave her an enigmatic look. "And soon, they will belong to you as well."

"Oh?" Seras finally managed to twist forward in the seat, rubbing her shoulder where she'd banged it against the seat in front of her. Damned tiny things-weren't first class seats supposed to be spacious? "Why is that?"

"You will learn soon enough, Seras." Her master turned to gaze into the aisle, a melancholy look on his features. Seras blinked at him before shrugging and lifting the shade to peer out at the sky again. It was clear he didn't want to hear her questions anymore. Still… what did he mean? _Oh, right; he said he'd explain things when we touched down. I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer. Oh well. _She smiled at the sun, enjoying the warmth on her face despite her master's earlier warnings about sunburn on her pale skin. It was very nice, flying.

* * *

"Come on," Alucard growled as he tugged her along. "Do you want to be burned?" He was dragging her through the busy streets, snapping impatiently whenever she tried to stop and look at something new. Seras really couldn't help herself; it was all so foreign and she couldn't look fast enough to catch all the amazing things happening in every direction of the bustling marketplace. Finally he practically jerked her arm out of its socket as he made a final effort to get her to the bus stop. He paid the counter machine for the both of them and stuffed her into a seat, allowing her to look out the window like she had on the plane. She had a lot less questions when she was preoccupied with a view.

The Italians, like the other humans, avoided the strangely dressed pair until it was absolutely necessary to sit in front of them. Alucard had returned to his crimson garb and Seras was bundled up enough to look as though she were about to go skiing, despite the humid weather. It was obvious they were foreigners, one chattering along in rapid English and pointing out the window while the other simply listened with a pained expression, as though he'd rather throw her off the bus.

"Oh, Master! Look at all that fish! I've never seen an open fish market before; it's so exotic!" Seras' face was pressed against the glass as the bus pulled out of the station and moved slowly through the town.

"What does it matter? You can't eat it anyway." Alucard shifted closer to her as a group of American tourists got on the bus, hitting other people with their bags unintentionally and talking loudly on cell phones and with each other. He snarled at one young woman, who simply tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and flipped him off. Seras grabbed his arm as he made to lunge out of the seat.

"Oh, leave her alone. You started it; don't make a scene," she whispered. She shot the blonde a venomous look and yanked her master closer, keeping a strong hold on his arm. Alucard narrowed his eyes before grumbling under his breath and worming his arm around her waist.

"You can't stop me if she _disappears_," he snarled. He shot her another glance and patted her thigh. "You must feed soon." Seras looked at him in surprise. She'd been so excited about seeing Europe that she'd forgotten all about eating anything. Now that he'd mentioned it, she was famished. Her stomach answered her thoughts and she blushed, but without any blood it was only the barest pink across her nose.

"I guess you're right, but… I don't want to eat any innocent humans…" she murmured to his buttons, refusing to look him in the eyes as she admitted her weakness. She heard him scoff and he leaned in even closer, his mouth widening in a smirk. She pulled away and he cornered her against the side of the bus.

"Then where will we get food, picky childe? Will we break into prison every time we need a snack? We don't get charity handouts anymore." Seras shook her head and he leaned in even closer before freezing as a thick hand landed on his shoulder. They both looked up to see one of the Americans, a burly man with glasses, glaring at them with his lips set in a thin line.

"Hey buddy," he growled warningly in a thick Southern accent. He looked around Alucard's hat to address Seras. "Hey sweetie, this guy bothering you? Do you need some help?" Seras felt a shiver of fear for the man. Alucard was sure to kill the poor man, just because he interfered like a true gentleman should. She shook her head quickly, sitting forward to gently pull his hand off of her master's coat before he lost it.

"I'm fine, my husband was just teasing me," she lied easily. "I'm such a picky eater sometimes, and he gets annoyed. Thank you, though. That was kind of you, stepping in even though you didn't have to." She smiled cheerfully at him, sensing Alucard's rage dim only somewhat as she tried to diffuse the situation. The American looked between the two of them before staring deep into Seras' eyes. After a moment he nodded and stepped away, pulling his ball cap securely over his doe eyes. Seras turned back around and sat upright, coughing quietly. She could still feel the waves of anger radiating from her Sire.

_Master, I'm sure he was only_-

_**Shut up!**_The harsh tone was like a spear and immediately a headache started to pound in her temples. She turned to the window and watched the hills roll by, wiping away her silent tears as they fell and not bothering to hide her hurt from his mind.

* * *

The bus stopped for the night at a modest motel and the passengers filed off happily, eager to stretch their legs after the long ride. Seras followed behind Alucard as they checked into a room, her eyes downcast as she followed him to the lift. Her stomach was still growling, but she wasn't looking forward to the feast that was sure to come. She knew he would force her to eat something, because they didn't have the coffins at the moment and with the way she was, she'd have to be carried out to the bus the following day.

Seras thought about refusing to go with Alucard when he announced he was going to eat, instead saving her mind the horror and choosing her own food from the scum littering the streets. At second thought, she wondered if it was such a good idea to go alone. What if she ate bad blood, and ended up with an overdose of something unknown in her system that would leave her addicted? What if she got drunk off an alcoholic's blood and lay in a gutter, only to burn at the sun's first light? She wondered if Alucard would come to find her. She wordlessly picked herself from where she was laying on the edge of one of the pristine beds and trailed behind out the door and down the hallway.

They walked out of the hotel and into the dimly lit streets. The streetlamps didn't provide enough light and most of the shops were closed, only the bars casting multi-colored rays into the twilight. Seras lifted her head, an idea coming to mind and she stopped, doubling back towards the motel. Alucard looked back questioningly and she smiled, waving her hand dismissively.

"If you don't mind, I want to hunt for myself tonight. I want to test out my hypnotizing powers on my own. I'll meet back up with you at the room before dawn." He eyed her a moment and his mind shoved into hers, searching in every corner for some sort of hidden motive. After a moment he nodded and kept walking.

_Don't dawdle. We must rest before time to leave in the morning. _Seras smiled and began a slow jog in the opposite direction. It was just too easy for her to lie, even to her master. She was going to eat, but the plan forming in her mind was probably going to get her into trouble anyway.

She hadn't lied: she was testing her powers, but the American was still coherent enough to understand what she was doing. He was staring at her, tears flowing down his face. His large brown eyes begged for her to release him, although she made sure he couldn't talk or scream. She knelt beside him and felt the tears flowing from her own eyes, wiping them away as she tried to explain in a broken voice.

"If it's not me, _he will torment you_. You got in his way, no matter how kind it was of you to. I'm so, _so_ sorry." She sniffed and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I promise that you won't feel any pain. I won't let you. If he'd been doing this, your last moments on Earth would have been hell. I'm doing you a favor, honestly." No matter how much she explained, she knew that he'd never accept any excuse as to why she was murdering him in the back alley, away from any prying eyes. She knew; hadn't she been there herself, just with another setting, another backdrop for the same damned story? "I don't ask for your forgiveness. You can't give it to me, and I understand that. I just hope… if you want, you can take the time to pray to whatever god you worship. Otherwise, I'll try to be quick."

The man looked at her and blinked slowly, consideration etched into his features. He realized that she wasn't kidding; he was dying _right then_. He closed his eyes and after a long moment, he nodded and arched back his neck. She bit into it quickly, transmitting thoughts of painless peace through the bite to his mind. He relaxed in her arms and she drank quietly, feeling his breath grow faint and eventually stop. She kept drinking and something slipped into her mind. She stopped; cutting out of the neck and feeling the man's presence join Pip's in the back of her mind. He brushed through her memories briefly and his understanding and acceptance flowed through her, causing her tears to start anew. He knew now that she wasn't lying; her master would have tortured him. He caressed her mind once more, the feelings of sympathy and forgiveness rushing through his blood before he was gone to whatever afterlife awaited him. She let him leave her, sitting quietly as the blood settled into her bloodstream. Its energy revived her and she felt better, less sluggish.

"What have you done?!" she heard the vicious snarl behind her and didn't flinch. She was prepared for this. A gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her against the alleyway wall, the shadows jumping from the garbage-filled streets to hold her there as Alucard examined the corpse. At the sight of the lifeless body, he roared in anger and turned to her with vengeance flashing in his eyes. "I should tear your skull off your head! Who do you think you are?!"

"He didn't deserve what you had in mind for him! I saved him pain; he was only being nice to me, so I returned the favor." She tried to look brave despite the fear bubbling in her gut. A fist smashed into the wall inches from her head and she flinched, trying to hold back another wave of tears as she trembled beneath the shadows.

"And so you thought to bypass your master-your creator-and do what you wanted? Even though you knew my will, you still dared to defy me? When have you held power over me, little girl?" He was nose-to-nose with her, his fist still embedded in the wall as he tore into her verbally. She couldn't feel her legs anymore; they'd gone weak with fear and it took all she had to look him in the eyes. His face was twisted in wrath, teeth glinting in the light as his lips curled in anger.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered, a lone tear working its way along her wet nose and down her cheek, hanging at the edge of her face. He watched it before his eyes trailed up to meet hers. Something flickered deep within them-guilt?-before they hardened again and he let her slip to the ground, his shadows covering the corpse and leaving no trace that the man had ever been there.

"Never defy me again, do you understand?" He stood with his back to her, facing the glowing lights beyond the midnight. Seras stood and walked over to follow close behind them as he led the way back to the motel.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"A carriage?!" Seras stood and looked at the jet-black horses hooked to the box-on-wheels. They all looked back at her with the same amount of confusion and awe, as if they weren't expecting to see a tiny blonde shouting at them. "Master, how is this inconspicuous?" Alucard walked over and patted the horse on the left, scratching behind its ears when it lowered its head.

"I never said a damn thing about being inconspicuous, Police Girl. In fact, I want to make an impression. It's quite amusing." Seras groaned and hopped up and down, trying to look inside the carriage and failing. The teenage driver watched her boobs bounce and blushed deeply before coughing and pulling his pageboy hat down over his eyes. He murmured something to Alucard, who answered back in the same language before pulling Seras over to the door. The driver opened the door and held out his hand to help Seras get up into the cabin and she tripped, falling face-onto the boy. He turned even redder (if it was even possible) and she turned a shade of pink herself, squealing an apology and pulling herself into the cabin. The driver shook his hands and chattered in Romanian before jumping back as Alucard pulled himself up behind her. He shut the door and gave it a wary glance before kissing the cross around his neck and getting into his seat.

The young boy cracked his whip at the horses and Seras shrieked as the carriage lurched forward and she ended up sprawled in her master's lap. She swore deeply as he cackled with laughter and pushed herself back into her seat. After another few moments she let out a disgruntled huff.

"This isn't the best way to travel. You feel every bump in the road," she complained, bouncing around on her seat. Alucard eyed her breasts mockingly and leered, saying nothing. She kicked him lightly with her boot and sighed, turning her attention to the bouncing landscape. It was rather nice; fields and farmlands with little villages dotting the horizon. "I thought that Dracu-well, you lived in the mountains?"

"I do. We are currently in the plains, but soon we will be at the Carpathians. Then we are almost home." He looked out the window at the flatlands and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It has been… a long time since I've seen this place. I am anxious to be home, but first we're making a quick stop. You will be in need of a maid."

"A maid? I can take care of myself." Seras crossed her arms and tried to look cross. He shook his head.

"In our laws, which you will learn of soon enough, a servant is a symbol of status. The Queen's servant is always the eldest daughter of a certain household; it has been since the earliest days. She is well prepared from her birth for her role as your caretaker and companion throughout her mortal life."

"Why on earth would someone allow their human daughters to be given to vampires? Wouldn't they be afraid that we'd just eat them?" It hurt to say, but Seras had a feeling that if other vampires were as ruthless as Alucard made them out to be, no mother in her right mind would let their daughters be given over as walking meals. Alucard heard her thoughts and shrugged.

"Perhaps, but by doing so they are granted protection. We don't eat of their family while they belong in a covenant with us. Besides, it's not always the eldest daughter. That's only for the Queen." Seras nodded slowly. It was a different culture, after all. Perhaps in Romania, giving up your children to save your family was commonplace. Something kept nagging at the back of her mind and she cleared her throat, looking at her master shyly.

"I understand, it's just- am I really a queen? I thought to be a No-Life-Queen I'd have to drink your blood too. I'm not sure if I'm prepared to do that." Alucard looked at her strangely and she returned his stare uncertainly. The silence between them slipped from uncomfortable to just plain awkward and she squirmed in the seat, her hands clasped in her lap.

"To be recognized as a full-fledged Nosferatu, you'd have to drink of my blood and become free from my control, yes. But that does not make you a queen, Seras." Seras looked up at him and furrowed her brows. He was just contradicting himself, right? He told her-but when she thought back to his little blood-speech at Badrick, she found that he was right. He'd never really said that she'd be a queen, only a true nightwalker in her own right. _Powerful and singular… _but the blood had clearly spelled out "No Life King" on those rotting floorboards. What sort of plan did he have in mind for her: since the beginning, was she to become something she had no knowledge of? If drinking his blood didn't make her a queen, how-

Seras looked up at him, comprehension flowing into her brain like blood from a seeping wound. He was going to-he wanted her to-she began to quiver, her mind becoming overloaded with contradicting emotions as it became clear; the puzzle pieces of his brilliant, convoluted little plan falling into place and she did something she'd never done before in all her life: she fainted.

* * *

**Afterword:** Yes, I'm leaving it there! Mwahahaha!

Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really enjoy seeing that people like my story (even if you all don't always tell me so.) Hope to see you back again for Chapter 3!


	3. The Wallachian Plains

**Author's Note**: Yes, guys. We do all love that mushy bullshit. It's not just hype.

* * *

_Fluttering feathers, over her skin and hair and everywhere…stop, it tickles…. _

Seras opened her eyes, slightly disoriented due to the rocking all around her. Whatever had been crawling over her skin stopped, but the tingling feeling remained. She looked around, realizing that she had been propped up against Alucard as they rode. His hat, coat, and glasses lay forgotten in the other seat. She turned her head up to face him. He was looking at her strangely, his eyes showing the shadow of concern in their crimson depths.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked hesitantly. His eyes searched hers and a long moment passed before he finally answered.

"You passed out." He didn't go further. She frowned; he almost sounded angry at her-no, that wasn't the word to describe that weird bite in his tone. He sounded…offended and upset. Was it something she'd done?

She thought back: _Come on Seras, what's the last thing you remember? _They were on the bus, then at the hotel, and then they hid out while passengers searched for the now non-existent American and Alucard chastised her more for being a softie. But they were in the carriage and he'd told her that she was a queen. And she'd swooned like the cheesy maidens in her novels. Because she realized that queen wasn't just a substitute word; it was a _title_. The Queen of all Vampires: wife to the King. The revelation had frightened her beyond her own senses.

* * *

Alucard had turned back to her and was watching as different emotions flitted across her face; confusion, realization, understanding, terror, bewilderment, and more danced in a line across her features as she tried to sort out her feelings. She finally assumed a neutral expression and gazed at him with her large eyes, blinking slowly. He felt his patience snap.

_**Say something!**_He roared in her mind. Seras flinched as the loud sound rattled in her inner ears, although physically they had both stayed quiet. He felt her timid mind trying to gain access into his own, despite the steel doors he'd adopted to keep her from reading his thoughts. She kept knocking feebly on his barriers, her face becoming strained as she gave herself a headache. He glowered at her and finally she stopped, crossing her arms and turning to show him her back. He felt her own laughable barriers rise; if his were steel doors, hers were made of tissue paper. _Wet _tissue paper at that.

He rolled his eyes and made a move to force her back facing him, but stopped himself in time. Strong or not, his little fledgling was still a woman. From what he remembered, women all enjoyed being treated in the same basic way, with pampering and feelings and all of that mushy bullshit. Unfortunately for women, he wasn't interested in pampering anyone but himself. But then again, this one was going to be his wife come Hell or high water and he might as well make an effort to keep her at least partially happy with the state of things.

The police girl was usually a chipper girl, but she'd once gone a full three months giving him the cold shoulder. He'd finally realized that he'd insulted her and had to apologize. If doing _that _hadn't proven his devotion to her, he'd have a hard time thinking of something that would. He looked at her trembling frame and realized with a sinking feeling that she was crying. _Great, as if having her vexed wasn't enough, now I'm going to have to deal with blubbering and tears and snot. _He tentatively reached out a hand and patted the edge of her shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting motion.

"Come now, don't be so emotional." He frowned at himself- that sounded a bit too harsh. His social skills had never been _good_, and they'd only gotten rustier after the much-hated Victorian era had finally died off along with its silly notions of gallantry and etiquette. The police girl was used to army life-perhaps a bit of dominating would work?

"Stop crying this instant and listen to me," he commanded, but that only made her jerk her shoulder out from under his touch and sob even harder. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath. It wouldn't do either of them much good if he threw her out of the moving carriage in a fit of anger. Finally he just retreated to his side of the seat and waited for her to stem the flow of tears herself. After a while, she turned around and gazed at him, wiping her blotchy face on her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me, if you cared at all? I don't-it's because I was the only vampire there, wasn't it?" she sniffed loudly and wrapped her arms around herself. Alucard tried to keep his face blank, although he was disgusted by his childe's display of self-pity.

"Trust me, there are many more female vampires in this small world, and lots of them are more physically appealing than you," he began. Seras' face crumpled again and he reached out for her, realizing that he could have phrased his sentence better. "Listen to me, silly childe. You called out to me the night we met-did you not hear me answer you? Did I not arrive by your side? You are my queen; I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on you." It sounded horribly sappy but it managed to stop the blonde's tears from falling and her eyes grew rather starry.

"Really?" she whispered uncertainly. "How did I-I never _called_ you. How could I call you anything if we'd never met?" He didn't answer her directly; how could he when he didn't half understand it himself? He leaned towards her, getting caught up in his own monologue.

"Did I not offer you my hand, and you accepted it willingly? Have I not stayed by your side when it was within my power? Have I not praised your strengths and accepted your shortcomings?" She didn't answer, but he didn't expect her to as he leaned further, boxing her into a corner as he got as close as he dared without upsetting her. He looked into her panicky eyes, not bothering to conceal his sentiment for once. "I offer you the world as your footstool," he said softly. "If you'll take it." It was as close as he'd ever get to admitting that when it came to them both, she held the cards and didn't even realize it. He'd have done anything for her consent to be his bride.

He didn't breathe as her gaze bore into his face. She was clearly weighing his words, to see if he spoke the truth. She should know him better; he had never lied to her. After what seemed like eternity she gave the smallest of nods and rubbed her cheeks, trying to wipe the remains of her tears away. He relaxed and moved back to give her room. Of course she saw his side of things. She began to say something, only for her word to end in a scream as the carriage stopped on a dime and she was flipped out of the seat. Alucard was almost unseated as well and the carriage tipped precariously before he caught hold of the other side, using his supernatural strength to push against it and right it before they all wrecked. That human boy was his only driver and he didn't need to have to hire and train another one. He leaned out of the window, now completely redressed in discarded outerwear, and smacked the boy upside the back of the head with his shadows. The boy jerked forward and turned around, shamefaced.

"What in the hell are you doing, incompetent child?" he growled and the boy shivered before answering.

"Um, it's just-we're here Sir. Well, not _here_ but the branch has flooded the pathway, you see." He twisted his hat anxiously and Alucard looked around the horses to see that he was right. Recent rainfall had raised the water level and the gravel path leading up the hill to the hut on the horizon was washed away. Even if the horses could pass with ease, the wheels of the damned contraption would never make it through the thick sludge and racing stream. He sighed and ordered the boy to stay put, throwing open the carriage doors and jumping out. Seras poked her head out around the open door, holding onto the frame of the carriage precariously.

"It seems I will continue on foot," Alucard muttered to himself crossly. "Seras, wait here with the carriage," he ordered and jumped across the twelve foot wide expanse of water smoothly. He landed on the other side and quickly began to make his way up the hill until he became a small dot against the horizon.

* * *

Seras watched him leave until he became too small to make out and then looked around at the view. Scrambling out of the carriage, she jumped up next to the startled boy on the driver's seat. He looked at her warily before relaxing against the backboard. Seras frowned and pulled at a stray thread on her skirt.

"Wait in the carriage, Seras. I couldn't have come with him to see my own servant?" she wondered aloud. The boy looked at her but said nothing, his stubbly face showing unhidden fascination as he listened to her. She could tell he was paying attention, even if he didn't understand a word. She pointed up to where he had disappeared and made a disgusted face before crossing her arms. "Stay in the carriage, Seras. I'm going to force you into marriage, Seras. Don't dawdle, Seras," she rumbled in a blatant mockery of his voice and the boy snickered, holding a hand over his mouth to disguise his laughter. "He treats me like I'm a little girl sometimes, and other times he makes a fuss because I'm being too childish. What does he want?" she rubbed her eyes wearily. "Honestly, he exhausts me." The boy nodded sympathetically; although he didn't speak English, he heard the exasperation and sadness in her voice and understood her feelings. He reached out and patted her shoulder lightly, saying something in Romanian to her. The flowing speech sounded comforting and Seras smiled at him in thanks. She decided she liked the teenager. She wanted to learn to speak his language so that they could have conversations.

* * *

Seras giggled as the horse nibbled at her hair, tickling her with its whooshing breaths. The boy, whom she'd taken to calling Sala after a "Me Tarzan, You Jane" moment, laughed and rubbed the other horse affectionately.

He'd not really understood until she'd pulled out her police I.D. and showed him her picture and the name beside it. Then, he'd nodded with a sound of enlightenment and pointed to her, jabbering excitedly until she heard the word "Victoria" thrown in. She'd nodded and now he had begun calling her "Doamna Victoria" after pointing to himself and repeating "Sala" at least ten times in his speech. She had made a mental note to ask Alucard what he meant by calling her doamna, but at the moment he'd convinced her through a weird set of pantomimes and slow speech that she should be introduced to the horses.

The two horses had taken a liking to her, especially after she learned from Sala that they enjoyed being scratched behind the ears. She was slightly wary of the great beasts, but when she looked up into their chocolate eyes they seemed so intelligent and understanding that she couldn't help but fall in love with them. They were extremely gentle as well, nuzzling her hands with their velvety noses and sniggering quietly whenever she stopped petting them.

She was entertaining herself with the one on the right when both horses pricked their ears up and their eyes went wide. They reared up and neighed in fear and Sala jumped up, yelling in Romanian and pointing to Seras, telling her to get out of the way. She ran back and immediately turned to see the cottage on the hillside, now covered in unmistakable shadow tendrils. A moment later, Alucard's rage-filled roar shook across the countryside. The hairs on Seras' neck stood straight and she gasped, hearing the horses panic behind her. She looked back to make sure Sala was alright. He was clutching his crucifix and trembling while he stared at the shadows and murmured what sounded like a prayer under his breath.

Seras didn't hesitate a moment longer; something was terribly wrong and she had to be at her master's side, no matter if it was him causing trouble or some unseen foe. She started at a dead run for the river, only to be jerked back as Sala caught her sleeve. He shook his head, speaking rapidly and pointing up to the cottage. He didn't want her to go-that much was clear. He seemed almost hysterical as he waved his arms around, brandishing his crucifix at her as if that was going to explain why he was so afraid. Seras frowned sternly and pulled away, one hand on his arm to keep from accidentally pulling it out of its socket. He stopped yelling at her, his voice breaking down to a frightened whimper as he pointed helplessly at the shadows. She put a hand on his cheek to reassure him: _It's alright. _She felt the words as though they were tangible things: it slid through her arm and into what she could only describe as a temporary link between her mind and his, maintained through their contact. His eyes lit up in combined fear and awe and he stared at her. He said something in Romanian, but through this new power she had come across his words were put through a translator and rang out clear in her mind.

"_I can understand you." _She smiled in relief. She'd never discovered this power, but then again all of her old comrades spoke perfect English. Perhaps vampires had a way of communicating this way? She couldn't imagine that all vampires spoke the same language. Keeping her hand firmly on his cheek, she spoke mentally as if she were speaking to her Master, this time willing the thoughts to Sala's mind instead.

_Whatever's happening up there, I have to go. Master needs me; I can feel him. _Sala looked frightened still but glanced over her shoulder at the rushing water.

_He's going to kill that family. You too, I'd think but you don't seem like an ordinary Nosferatu… You can't cross running water, can you? _Seras shrugged and looked around at the water. She could cross the ocean by the plane's help, but the more she looked at the water, the more uneasy she became. What if it brushed her feet out from under her and carried her off to sea? What if she floated to the bottom of the ocean, unable to move for the pressure and unable to die by drowning? She'd waste away from lack of blood-a slow and painful starvation. It made shivers run up her spine.

_I don't think I can. It's too much. _She felt crestfallen. What would she do now? If she could only cross the water, she could get to the cottage and perhaps save that family's life! Sala looked at her and adopted a determined expression. He ran over and unhooked the left horse from the carriage, patting her over before turning back to Seras. She put her hand on his and reached for his mind again; it was almost second-nature.

_We'll ride Fairbrook across the water. She can carry both of us and we'll reach the cottage faster. I can carry you there and be back here with enough time to hook her up again. His Highness won't have to know. _Seras nodded gratefully and allowed him to boost her up onto the horse before jumping on in front of her and urging the horse forward with his hands. The horse followed his direction without a bit or reins. It was as if he could speak her language. After a terse moment in the middle of the stream when Fairbrook slipped on the mud, they were speeding to the cottage as fast as her hooves could take them.


	4. Castle Dracula

The horse galloped as fast as its legs would carry it, its two passengers clinging on for dear life as they rode with their eyes trained on the tendril-covered cottage. Seras heard a strange clicky-crunchy noise and looked behind her, wondering if it was some weird cricket. It unnerved her how quiet everything was. Shouldn't the people inside be screaming in fear, begging for their lives at the feet of the king?

Suddenly the horse reared in the air with a terrified whinny, stopping dead in its tracks and almost slinging Sala over its head. The boy yelled something and one hand reached around and grabbed Seras' thigh, keeping her steady until the horse righted itself. He clicked his tongue and urged the animal onward, but to no avail. He commanded sharply and the horse sniggered, shaking its large head. Seras growled impatiently and slid off the creature's back. She didn't have time to try and coax the massive beast onward right now; every second counted and she was losing precious time. She took off in a dead run towards the thatch roof that loomed just over the hillside, ignoring the human's warning cry behind her.

She passed by the fields and hit an expanse of rocky ground. The dusty, gravel-filled dirt was marked only by large flat stones that jutted at odd angles into the air. She jumped among them, using the broad surfaces as leverage in order to speed up. She was halfway through the stony patch when she heard a bleating noise and a child's scream. Pivoting at a breakneck speed, she gasped in horror as a young girl flailed her arms in an attempt to balance herself before stumbling and falling off one of the stones. She was so tiny, and the fall so great; she would easily be killed if nothing intervened!

Seras forgot about the cottage for the moment, instead running back and lifting her arms in order to catch the girl. She reached her just as the child was about to smash headfirst into the ground, grabbing her around the waist and pulling up with all her might. She was in the nick of time; the girl's long plaits barely brushed the ground and they both let out a half-sob of relief. Hearing a jingling noise, Seras looked up to see a fluffy sheep peering over the lip of the rock, the bell on its neck ringing in time with its calls. The little girl bent up at the waist, motioning for the sheep to come down with comforting-sounding words.

"What the heck did you think you were doing?" Seras muttered as she set the girl on the dirt and watched her scramble to her feet. She didn't expect an answer but the child looked up with large, dark eyes and replied in near-perfect English, albeit with a thick accent.

"My family's sheep ran away, and I had to go find it before it was lost to us. Thank you for rescuing me. How did you reach me in time?" she asked curiously, snapping her fingers. The sheep appeared a minute later, bowing its curly head for her to grab the torn rope that hung from its neck. Seras stared for a minute in shock as she tried to think of how to explain before the strange crunching noise reached her ears again, louder this time. It was coming from the cottage, she realized. With a growing sense of dread, the noise sharpened in a thick chomp and it became clear to Seras what it was. Her master had unleashed his hellhounds and they were feasting.

"Wh-where do you live?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. The girl looked around her and pointed silently to the visible cottage roof. "Of course," Seras squeaked. How was she supposed to tell her that her whole family was no more? This little thing couldn't be any more than seven, if that old!

"Pardon me, ma'am. But I have to get home in time for dinner. Please come and join us- my parents will want to thank you for saving my life." The girl jogged around her, the kerchief on her head bouncing in time with her movements. Seras watched her move towards the house, sheep in tow and followed, intent on keeping her away.

"No, don't go there! You're going to be…" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked at the peaceful hut. The shadows were gone, and the only sound was the wind and the creaking of the bucket on the well rope. The girl looked at her suspiciously before shrugging to herself and leading the sheep onward. She only stopped when the door slammed open and Alucard strode out, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He caught sight of the child and made his way towards her. "Master!" Seras called out helplessly. She didn't want him to kill the child; but what could she do? She'd already promised not to interfere with his motives anymore. To her relief, he seemed to be alright; there was no sign of crazy peasant tricks and he wasn't reeking of garlic.

The human child bowed to him on her way to the house, trying to avoid crossing his path as she led the sheep to a wooden post staked to the ground. He reached out a long leg and stopped her without uncrossing his arms, forcing her back on the path without a word. The child stared wide-eyed at him, but Seras couldn't tell if she was frightened, wary, or just curious. She didn't tremble in fear, but she gripped the lead tightly with white knuckles as she took in the crimson sight before her. He asked something in Romanian, his cold words biting into Seras even if she couldn't understand them. The girl nodded and bowed again, answering with a "Yes, sir".

"How old are you?" Alucard asked in English, his eyes moving up the path to see Seras standing there at the hill's apex. She averted her gaze, looking instead at the bugs that crawled along the sheep's wool coat. She felt his mind press hers and submitted meekly, wanting him to be absolutely sure that she wasn't trying to defy his orders. He mind left hers with a rough caress, his entire being now focused again on the child before him.

"I'm six, seven come the winter." She looked around him, apparently waiting for one of her parents to come out of the open door and explain what this man was doing here, interrogating her. Alucard caught her subtle gaze and grinned viciously.

"There's no one there anymore, little one. I don't take too kindly to dishonesty. You can say that I wasn't the only one to lose my head in there." The girl's jaw dropped and she let go of the sheep's lead, running around him to jump inside the open door and disappear within the gloom, calling for her parents. Alucard watched her with an amused expression before turning back to his fledgling. "Police Girl; I don't see how you managed to cross that water, but you shouldn't have come here."

"Master." Seras didn't know what to say. He could make of it what he will. The smirk fell from his face and he walked over to her, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not angry with you." She closed her eyes as he placed a hand on her head affectionately. "I'm not even angry at the child. I should have staked those traitorous humans up where they lay, though. But I'm going to save that punishment for our own kind. It's the _real _meaning of fun." He ruffled her hair and she heard the sound of quiet crying coming from inside the cabin. He turned to the home, grumbling low in his throat in annoyance. "Come out here, little brat." Seras opened her eyes to see the now red-eyed girl come slowly from within the darkness of the hut, clutching a scrap of brightly colored, bloodstained cloth to her chest. She walked until she reached the ancient vampire's boots, wiping her eyes. Alucard looked her over, clucking mockingly and reaching down to pat the kerchief on her little head.

"You killed them all; even my sister. She couldn't even defend herself." The girl's voice was quiet, but didn't shake or betray any grief or anger on her part. Alucard's hand stilled on her head and he bent down on one knee, pushing the girl's head until she looked him in the eyes.

"Your family was a bunch of liars, deceivers. Do you know what happens to liars when they die?" he asked almost gently, but Seras' trained ears could hear the rage bubbling beneath the cool words. "I'll tell you; they go straight to Hell, where they burn forever and ever. I was worried that such a family might corrupt a young, pretty little thing like you. That's why I ate them all." Seras shivered at the remorseless tone. He wasn't showing the girl his joy at killing and devouring the "sinners", but she knew it was there.

"L-liars?" the girl questioned, looking up innocently into the orange lenses. Seras knew she wouldn't be able to see his eyes, only her own reflection in the glasses. Alucard grinned widely and the girl's pupils dilated in fear as she saw the long fangs. "What…" Understanding filled her gaze and she backed away slowly. "_Strigoi_."

"Not exactly, but you're damn close." The grin, if possible, got even wider and threatened to split his face. "Now, since you're so young it simply wouldn't do for you to pay for a crime you didn't commit-well, not intentionally anyway. You've been trained in the art of a servant for my wife, and I'm not letting that go to waste. So, you're going to come with us now." He took off his glasses, finally letting her see his abnormally colored irises. The girl let out a shiver and looked over at the sheep.

"But who will take care of my-" she tapered off, watching the fluffy creature eat grass without a care in the world. Alucard looked over as well, his mouth set into a thin line.

"Is that all? If that's a problem, there's only one solution." Before Seras could even move, a shadowy hellhound burst from the cabin and gobbled the sheep with one pitiful bleat. The girl screamed, her hands over her eyes as the dog dissipated into thin air. She stared through her fingers for a moment at the spot where the sheep had been before her tiny hands balled into fists. Seras saw the danger in the air, both in her master's expectant smile and the angry blush working its way across the girl's face. She dashed forward, picking up the child before she could foolishly rush the vampire and began walking quickly back in the direction of the carriage.

"Don't be an idiot. He'd of killed you," she whispered to the girl as she walked. "Now, tell me your name."

"Mihaela," the girl whispered back, her voice breaking for the first time as she leaned into Seras' arms. "He killed my Mama and Papa. And my brothers, and-and…" she sniffed quietly, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "My sister was hurt in the head after she was kicked by a bull. She wasn't even able to talk or anything. She couldn't have defended herself, but she must have been so frightened." The girl whimpered and held herself and Seras looked down at her, pity fluttering in her stomach. The poor little thing.

"Don't cry. You're going to be with me now, and I'll make sure that Master doesn't hurt you. I'm your new family now." Mihaela said nothing, only staring ahead at the passing landscape and closing her eyes with a quiver as Alucard swept past them both on his long legs.

* * *

At the sight of them, Sala waded into the waist-deep water and held out his hands. Seras placed Mila, as she'd taken to calling her mentally, in his arms and screeched as Alucard picked her up under his arm and jumped. Her bones went to jelly and then they were on the other side, on the ground as she swayed and clung to his jacket. Sala emerged sopping wet with a dry servant girl on his shoulders and he looked towards Seras, trying to convey something with his eyes. _Is she all that's left? _Seras nodded once, looking sympathetically at the girl clinging to the boy's cap and watching the horses with an awed expression. Getting an idea, Seras walked over to address her.

"Do you want to sit up here with Sala?" she asked before leaning in. "It would be better than riding in the back with me and…him." She nodded towards Alucard.

"Can I really?" she asked with a small hint of excitement before posing what sounded like the same question to Sala. They both nodded and she jumped up happily beside the driver's seat while Seras was pulled by Alucard into the back. Sala shut the door and a moment later, the carriage began to move.

* * *

Rain pounded on the windows of the carriage, the world outside only lit by the frequent flashes of lightning. Seras looked out at the inky darkness, worried about the two humans in the driver's seat. They were going over mountains now; one false move could send them all over the edge.

"Don't worry yourself. The boy knows the way." Alucard had his eyes closed, but she knew he'd been listening to her thoughts ever since they'd left the cottage behind. "Seras." She looked over at him, surprised to see that he was looking her over. He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. "Do not question me," he ordered quietly. She nodded, turning back to the window.

"I'll do my best."


	5. Seras' Chambers

The rain had stopped hours ago, but by the time they arrived at their destination at dawn a cold wind had picked up in its place. Seras could feel the chill in the air, but it didn't bother her at all. Mihaela was bundled up in Sala's jacket, which she had used as protection from the cool rain. She was relatively dry, and after they stopped she'd poked her little head out around the lapels and took one look at the soaked stable boy before handing him the thick coat. He'd taken it back gratefully before beginning to unhitch the horses. He nodded once to Seras as she stepped out of the carriage.

Seras looked up at the place which her master called home. She'd expected a medieval palace or perhaps a fairytale castle on a mountainside above a sparkling river. This was quite the opposite. _Ruin _was the appropriate word. The parapets were broken and jagged, thrusting up into the sky. Many of the windows were broken and glass was scattered among the overgrown bushes. The craggy rocks that it stood on plunged precariously down to a steep ravine without any sort of guardrail at all, ending with an opaque, tumbling river at the bottom of the seemingly endless chasm. It was dark and foreboding and frankly, it terrified the living daylights out of its new queen. She looked back at Alucard, who was glancing over the place with a disgusted look. Seeing her questioning gaze, he motioned to the broken stones.

"This. This is what I've been reduced to since that damned van Helsing took my freedom." Seras said nothing, her eyes trained on a plume of smoke that was spiraling into the air. A light was on in one of the downstairs rooms, which weren't as ragged as the upstairs. At least the windows looked intact. "I will begin rebuilding it immediately, of course." He placed an arm around her shoulder and led her in the direction of the heavy wooden door that still stood firm at the entrance. "But now, you need food and rest. You've had a long journey, and I'm anxious to begin my reign anew." Seras looked behind her to see Mihaela following closely behind, seemingly waiting for something. The child looked rather emotionless, which concerned her. Perhaps she was feeling like Seras; everything was happening so fast that she had set her emotions aside until later. More likely, she was too busy concentrating on not being blown off the mountainside.

* * *

The kitchen was dusty and moldy, but at least it was warm. Mihaela looked thankfully to the fire burning in the grate, going to sit by it and warm her hands. Seras looked around the room, her eyes falling on a man sitting at the dirt-encrusted table. He was handsome and regal; his curly dark hair falling in his sienna eyes and an enigmatic smile on his lips. At the sight of the newcomers he stood in welcome.

"It's about time you arrived. I've been waiting in this damn room for over a hundred years," he said accusingly. Alucard chuckled darkly and shook the vampire's hand.

"Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of a pest-control problem to clear up before I arrived." The two men looked over at the human by the fire before laughing to themselves. Seras clenched her hands into fists, trying not to speak out of turn and anger her master. It was just cruel to speak of a child's family as nothing more than bugs to be squashed at a moment's notice. The stranger noticed her and she colored slightly as his gaze traveled up her body appreciatively.

"Did you bring me a present?" he leered as he met Seras' eyes, not even bothering to hide the lecherous smirk. Seras narrowed her eyes and refused to break eye contact with him, her face twisted in barely concealed anger. _How dare he look at me like that; doesn't he know that I'm above him? _The thought surprised her and she blinked, becoming confused. _Where did that come from?_ She looked over to see Alucard grinning smugly, apparently pleased by her errant notion. The stranger scowled, his attractive features becoming hideous as she sniffed and turned away, her nose in the air. Alucard stepped between them, forcing the man to back away in order to keep from being bowled over.

"You'd do good to find your own pleasure tonight. This is _my_ little Seras." The man's face switched from irritated to astonishment at the not-so-subtle possessive tone before he actually blushed in shame as realization swept over him. He bowed awkwardly, trying not to meet Seras' eyes a second time.

"I beg your pardon, milady," he murmured, his eyes flickering from her boots to Alucard's nervously. He stood and adjusted his frockcoat, clearing his throat. "I had no idea that you meant to bring back a wife."

"It's not my business if you can't put two and two together. I said that it was time for a queen, did I not?" Alucard moved around him to look at the dingy surroundings. "My wife can't live in such filth. It must be cleaned at once." The man looked rather exhausted and shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do. You mean now?" Alucard faced him, one eyebrow raised.

"I certainly don't mean later, Ruthven. Have you forgotten your place so quickly?" The man half-bowed before giving Seras one last apologetic look. After a thought, he nodded to her as well before leaving the room. Seras watched from the window as he left on foot down the path they'd come quickly. A glass clinked and she turned to see that Alucard had two thick tumblers and a wine bottle. He uncorked it and poured two glasses before motioning to her.

"You sit and drink. You're hungry." He turned to the girl by the fire. "The boy has food in the stable. Go fend for yourself." She looked at him before nodding silently and running out of the room, her bare feet padding lightly on the stone. Seras obediently brushed the dust off a chair and sat, taking one glass and sipping. The blood was old, but it tasted alright. She had never liked her master's preference for bottled food, but she supposed she might as well acquire a taste. She wasn't going to be getting any more blood bank packets anytime soon. Alucard took his glass, but leaned against the table instead of sitting. He looked at her for a moment before smiling and downing the entire cupful. "He's not really as rude as he comes off to be. He's probably sick with the thought that you think he's ungentlemanly right now."

"He thought I was a whore," she said matter-of-factly. "That's not the greatest first impression."

"He prides himself on being a genteel sort of fellow, that Ruthven. He would hate for anyone to think badly of him. Anyone of importance, that is."

"Ruthven?" Seras turned the name over on her tongue. It was weird, but then again most names around here seemed to be a mouthful. Alucard nodded.

"Lord Ruthven. He's got a book about him too," he added. "He's not painted in the best light, though. Around here, he's my steward and a very good one at that. He's going to be taking care of you now, too."

"A steward? What does that mean?" Seras asked curiously as she took the glass and poured herself some more. She was hungrier than she thought. Alucard thought a bit before answering.

"He's a sort of Walter, minus the backstabbing traitor part. He looks after the household affairs, gathers the servants, and helps me in the office- that sort of thing. Every good master needs a good steward." Alucard finished the last of his third glass and put it on the table. "Where's that girl of yours? It's time for you to turn in." As if on cue Mihaela popped up behind Seras' chair, her tiny hand on the armrest. Seras jumped in shock and Alucard nodded, as if was completely natural. "Well, come on. I don't have all dawn to lollygag around, little human."

* * *

Seras felt her jaw hit the floor as she gazed around the vast room. It was almost too big to be called a room at all- what had her master called it? Oh yes, these were her _chambers_. There was a massive bed in the middle that looked comfy and inviting. It was larger than a king-sized bed, leading Seras to wonder if it was custom-made. An enormous chest sat against a wall next to an even larger armoire, both made up of the darkest wood she'd ever seen.

She walked over to the chest first, brushing off the thick layer of dust and opened it to see a varied array of fabrics. Picking a pretty blue color up first, she held it out to see some sort of bodice. She wrinkled her nose; it seemed old-fashioned and she didn't have the slightest clue on how to put it on. She placed it back and closed the lid before moving across the wall to a gold plated vanity. It was plain to see that the mirror was hand carved, taking the shape of a nymph. Where her feet would have been, the mirror ended as it branched out into tree roots and sat itself into the vanity. Her long, slender arms held up the glass, which Seras could see her overwhelmed reflection in despite the crud caking the surface.

The rest of the room was rather empty- there was a mammoth fireplace with a fire already burning in the grate, a heavily-curtained window (western oriented, behind a wall that separated it from the bed in order to keep the harsh sun away from the bed's occupants) with a built-in seat that was overflowing with embroidered cushions and pillows, and a plethora of oriental rugs that covered the bland stone floor, but there was no other furniture to speak of. Against the far wall, two wooden doors sat on opposite ends. Picking the one on the right, Seras opened the door to sigh in relief. _Thank God; I was afraid that there wouldn't be any indoor plumbing at all! _There was a claw-foot tub and a toilet, with a tiny sink in the corner. The tub was the main piece in the center of the floor, with the others off to the side. A mirror took up the whole back wall. Seras closed the door and went to open the other one. It didn't move, and she banged on it to see if it was only stuck and not locked. She almost jumped out of her boots when the door banged back, only louder. She screamed and backed away, only to blush when it opened and Alucard stuck his head around the door. He laughed mockingly at her, shaking his head.

"This door goes to my chambers. Don't open it without knocking, otherwise you might see more than you mean to." He leered when Seras turned an even darker shade of red. "Do as I say and go to bed. You can explore tonight." He shut the door again and silence reigned once more.

Seras turned to see Mihaela looking around at the room. She pressed her tiny finger against the vanity and brushed the dust away, clucking her head. She finally looked appraisingly at Seras and smiled, although her eyes were both melancholy and suspicious.

"Later, I will have someone in here to clean. I can't work with filth, but tonight I will do what I can." She padded around Seras to take one look in the bathroom and sighed, closing the door again quietly. "Perhaps your bath should wait until tonight, too." She looked up at Seras questioningly.

"Um, yeah. That'll be fine. I'm really tired, anyway. Oh, can I call you Mila? Mihaela is a bit much for me, and I know I'm not pronouncing it right," she joked, scratching her head awkwardly. Mila nodded once and went back to the chest. She dug around for a moment before pulling out a plain white nightgown. "Oh, I have one already in the carriage," Seras explained hastily. Mila turned her nose up and shook her head.

"You will put this on, and then go to bed. The king commands it." She closed the chest and walked over to the fire, taking the poker and turning over the coals. Seras took her turned back as a command to hurry up and quickly took off her uniform, pulling the nightgown over her head. It was silky and cool against her skin, but it came up to her neck and down to her ankles. She took one look in the mirror and sighed. It fit her just right, but it looked like something a grandmother would wear to bed. _I guess being in an old-fashioned house means that lacy unmentionables are out of the question. _

She was surprised to feel a small hand take her own and followed Mila to the bed, where the covers were already turned back. She lay down, laughing as she fell into the poufy goose feather mattress and pillows. She managed to poke her head out and watched as Mila took her uniform, as well as the child's own dirty clothing and placed it outside the door before blowing out the torches. The slip-clad girl climbed onto the foot of the bed and pulled a smaller, but still quite thick blanket over her own thin frame before letting out a quiet exhale. Seras fell back into the pillows before nudging the child with her foot- a colossal effort, considering she had to scoot far under the covers and down the mattress to reach.

"Mila, are you- I'm sorry. I'm sorry what Master did to your family. I'm sorry that it had to be this way. But I'm serious about what I said. I'm your family now, and I promise that Master won't hurt you when I'm around. I'd love for you and me to be good friends, instead of just servant and… vampire, I guess." There was no answer, and Seras frowned and turned in the bed to watch the flames crackle in the fireplace. She was half-worried about leaving a fire all night, but she knew that Mila would probably freeze to death if the fire went out.

She was almost asleep when a tiny touch grazed her foot and an even tinier voice proclaimed, "I'd like that too".


End file.
